Windows of Emerald : Soul of Black
by Naito no Fainarusurota
Summary: trial chapter, read then vote whether it lives and thrives, or it's torn brutally into millions of tiny pieces by the ravages of time as it lays forgotten and alone. M for safety reasons.


**Category: Crossover: Pokemon and Harry Potter, and possibly a slight Growlanser element**

**Notes: this is a FANFICTION, meaning things will not be exactly as they are in cannon, my only advice is deal with it or read something else, I'm not gonna change it just cause somebody doesn't like it.**

**Pairing: To Be Announced**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any share of Pokemon, Harry Potter, Growlanser, or any other series/show/game that I might add elements from however, I do claim a creative ownership to any characters, skills, weapons, or ideas that I created to be used in this story.**

**Read and review, individuals who offer constructive criticism, praise, or criticism backed by citations will be thanked and their suggestions will be taken into consideration, Sorry for the long opening notes, Enjoy.**

**This will be continuing, and I apologize about the poll, I forgot to check if it was set to be viewable on my profile.**

**I've made some changes to the chapter after I reread it and noticed spelling and grammar errors. **

**Windows of Emerald : Soul of Black**

**Chapter 1: Receiving the Partners, Meeting the Teachers**

**+POV:Harry-First Person+**

It's an odd world out there, to say the least, well, the world I live in is odd, not sure about yours. Magic exists, strange creatures with elemental abilities,called Pokemon, inhabit a pocket dimension that is easily accessed from my own, and evil egomaniacal megalomaniacs are thwarted by children because some crazy as hell 'seer' went into a 'trance' and told an old man, with delusions of grandeur because he brought down the previous egomaniacal megalomaniac, that it would happen in a cryptic, nearly nonsensical way. Well, now that my little rant about how odd my world is, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter and I am currently waiting as an extremely powerful creature is picking out the last of three of the elemental creatures I mentioned earlier, for my newest class. This class, simply called Care of Elemental Creatures, is being offered to students in third-year through sixth-year, and is there to offer an alternative lifestyle for those who don't want to live in hiding from the Muggle population. Now that that's done, I need to get on with the story, or rather I should say let my story begin.

**+POV:Harry-First Person-End+**

Harry Potter, Third-year Gryffindor, sat in front of a, to the Wizarding World, recently discovered being known as Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon, to receive his Pokemon team. **'You are a very difficult one to place, young one.' **stated Arceus to Harry. "How so, Arceus? You already decided on an Absol egg, and an Eevee egg that you said was from a place called the Rendo region." Arceus simply nodded **'Yes, but my assessment of you indicated three partners.' **After several minutes of images flashing before Arceus' eyes while Harry waited he finally seemed to decide on Harry's final partner **'I believe a Suiteki egg from the Rendo region will be the best choice for your final partner.'** With that statement the final egg appeared before Harry and the PokeEggs that would eventually hatch to be his partners vanished from Arceus' realm.

After Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Blaise Zabini had received their teams, the five Professors at the front of the class got the attention of the 33 students in the class, then a large man wearing a blue shirt and green knee-length shorts under a white lab coat said "Now that you have your teams eggs, we'll introduce ourselves and our teams, I'll start, my name is Birch, from the Hoenn region, and I'm a Pokemon Researcher, which means I don't have a team." The elderly man next to Birch then stated "I'm Samuel Oak from the Kanto region, and I'm also a Pokemon Researcher without a team," after Professor Oak had spoken the youngest stepped forward "I'm Kain Locust from the Rendo region, a Pokemon Researcher," followed by the last male Professor "I'm Elm from the Johto region, another Pokemon Researcher," and finally the only female Professor went "My name is Juniper , I am from the Unova region, and I am also a Pokemon Researcher, now you all will introduce yourselves alphabetically starting with Miss Leanne followed by Miss Abbot and so on." Leanne stood "My name is Leanne, I'm a Fourth Year, and my partners will be a Buneary and a Togepi once they hatch." Hannah stood as Leanne sat "I'm Hannah, third year, and my team will have a Cherubi and a Sunkern once they hatch." Katie went next " I'm Katie Bell, a fourth year, and my team, once the hatch, is a Vulpix, an Eevee, and an Oki."

This process was repeated by the other 30 students with: Terry Boot having a Rattata and Tauros; Susan Bone having an Axew, a Dratini, and a Kuroshu; Lavender Brown having a Lunatone and Girafarig; Millicent Bulstrode having a Makuhita and Tyrogue; Stephen Cornfoot having a Cubone and Rhyhorn; Crabbe having a Rogenrola and Omanyte; Tracey Davis having an Eevee, a Seel, and a Latis(that could be found in the Rendo region); Kevin Entwhistle having a Ledyba and Pineco; Justin Finch-Fletchley having a Tyrogue and Mienfoo; Seamus Finnigan having a Caterpie and Paras; Goyle having a Munchlax and Teddiursa; Hermione having an Abra and a Meloetta(Aria form); Daphne Greengrass having an Eevee, a Sneasel, and Latis(that could be found in the Rendo Region); Angelina Johnson having an Eevee, a shiny Magikarp, and a Suiteki; Lee Jordan having a Pidgey and Murkrow; Neville having a shiny Budew, an Eevee, and a Shaymin(Land form); Sue Li having a Doduo and Spearow; Draco having an Ekans and Venipede; Padma Patil having a Squirtle and Lapras; Parvati Patil having a Smoochum and Solrock; Pansy Parkinson having a Tyrogue and Scraggy; Alicia having an Eevee, a Shinx, and a Hibana; Dean having a Phanphy and Gible; Lisa having an Emolga and a Hoppip; Fred having a Gastly, a Shuppet, and a Yamask; George having a Sableye and Misdreavus; Ron having a Litwick and Magby; Oliver having a Riolu and Skarmory; and Blaise having a Cacnea and Tangela.

Professor Oak stepped forward to stand at the podium in the front of the room "Now, that we all know each other, I'll give you a brief overview of our world's regions. First off is the Kanto region, the smallest population-wise of the seven, and home of the first man-made Pokemon, MewTwo, a psychic-type that had a hatred of humans, and the last living Mew, the genetic basis for MewTwo. Next is Johto, the second smallest population-wise, which is the home of three notable Legendary Pokemon: Lugia, Celebi, and Ho-Oh, as well as being the only place outside of the Rendo region to house an Entei, a Raikou, and a Suicune all at the same time. Third, Hoenn, is the home of the Weather trio: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza, Jirachi, and the Legendary Golems: Regirock, Regiice, and Registeel. The fourth region is Rendo, which is the only region to have more than 8 League gyms, having 17 in total, the regions league follows the Omnera* regions Naturis League* by having the Champions from the other regions act as their Champion(1), and the Rendo regions 17 islands are home to Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions, except these Pokemon have an extra Type depending on which Island it was born on, for example an Eevee born on Wasure Island would be a Normal/Dark-type, and if it evolved into a Vaporeon, that Vaporeon would be a Water/Dark-type. Next is the Sinnoh region, the home of the Lake Guardians: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, the Creation Trio: Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia, Arceus, and Regigigas. The sixth region is Omnera, the only region where Pokemon from every other region can be found, and is the home of Mr. Breeder*, a relative of Mr. Pokemon. Finally, we have the largest region, Unova, home of the Musketeer trio: Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizon, and the Kami trio: Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus."

"Now, the forms that my fellow Professors handed out while I was speaking are permission forms so that those who are interested in visiting any of the regions may do so during the Summer break, and if you so wish Winter break. Since we've finished the plans we set so far, I believe we should introduce the people who have agreed to help us." stated Professor Oak, before Professor Juniper, who had been closest the stairs leading up to a door way, walked up to the door with an old fashioned key with a PokeBall key chain attached to it. Once she had unlocked the door it opened up to a scene that didn't belong, seeing as the door opened up to a waiting room that looked to be from a much more advanced architectural era, and scattered about the room were 20 people. These people were Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Brawly from Dewford Town, Brock from Pewter City, Burgh from Castelia City, Candice from Snowpoint City, Clair from Blackthorn City, Clay from Driftveil City, Cynthia the Sinnoh region Champion, Elesa from Nimbasa City, Erika from Celadon City, Flannery from Lavaridge Town, Jasmine from Olivine City, Kail Locust a Pokemon Breeder from the Rendo region, Karen a member of the Johto region's Elite Four, Koga a member of the Johto region's Elite Four, Misty from Cerulean City, Morty from Ecruteak City, Sabrina from Saffron City, Skyla from Mistralton City, and Whitney from Goldenrod City.

**:Time Skip – 2 weeks – Great Hall:**

Over the past two weeks, each of the 25 people from the Monster regions, as some of the wizards had come to call it, had been teaching the students about battling, the students Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses or one of the professions that involved Pokemon. So far, Harry had been most interested in the Researcher and Breeder professions, but wanted to visit some of the different regions before he chose where to stay, and actually catch different Pokemon, simply so that he had a start for either profession. At the moment however, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were discussing the newest class. "-at do you think about the class, Harry?" asked a curious Katie, with the rest of the team turning their attention to him because he hadn't spoken much throughout the discussion. "It's interesting, to say the least, so I'm glad I took it, the cooking portion is kind of fun, and I enjoy having my Pokemon around." as if to prove his point a small creature with mainly black fur, a 'collar' of fur and the tip of its tail being a silverish color, large ears, large silver-gray eyes, a silver bell on a red ribbon around it's neck, and a bushy tail lifted it's head from where it lay draped around his neck and uttered a "Vee!" excitedly, while a dark blue and light gray dog-like creature that was laying on his lap barked out a happy "Teki!" as it lifted it's head above the table. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all raise a questioning eyebrow at that, before Angelina asks "You like to cook?" Fred and George respond before Harry could "Yep, Ickle Harrykins here-" "is quite skilled in-" "the culinary arts,-" "and makes some rather good food."

"Well then, maybe we'll get him to cook us an early lunch during class, if we can get the Professors to agree." said Oliver. Fred's eyes shone mischievously as he got up and darted out of the Great Hall followed shortly by George, Alicia, and Angelina, all of whom had the same mischievous look in their eyes. Harry groaned "Really, Oliver? You just had to go and give them that idea, didn't you?" Oliver shrugged, a small smirk on his face "What can I say, I get hungry during that class." "I think everyone does Harry, so you'll probably be cooking quite a bit of food, and if it's good, I may just have to keep you, 'cause I'm a horrible cook." Katie happily chimed in, a smirk forming on her face as Harry blushed at an errant thought caused by part of her statement.

**:Time Skip – 2 Hours later – Care of Elemental Creatures Classroom:**

At the front of the room stood Brock, Kail, and the five Professors, with Professor Birch standing in front of the others "Today, Kail, Professors Juniper, Elm, Oak, and I will be giving all of the Pokemon a checkup to make sure that they are healthy. Professor Locust, Brock, and Mister Potter will be cooking food for both the Pokemon and humans, and anyone willing to learn how to make either type of food is welcome to watch or help out. Now, while Brock and Professor Locust set up the cooking area, Mister Potter if you would call out your Pokemon, we'll get them checked out." The process of calling them out of their PokeBalls, and getting Dusk, his Eevee, Midnight, his Suiteki, and Dawn, his Absol, to cooperate with Kail and the Professors was a simple task, getting them to stay out of the way was a different story.

"Midnight, why don't you try to hold some of the Berries over a cutting board with a low powered gust, so that Dawn can use Slash to cut them into quarters for us, if you would Dawn?" questioned Harry, forgetting about the people around because he was focused on cooking, a favored pastime of his "And Dusk, carry the packets of Berries over to the blender, would you?" Kain laughed at how efficient Harry seemed to be in the kitchen and having his Pokemon help out with cooking as he watched the three begin their tasks, and said to Brock "Well, seeing as I'm a horrible cook, I'll make some drinks out of the Berry juice, while you try to help out." "The kid seems to be used to cooking, and I won't be able to get to the stove, I'll set the tables." grumbled Brock, as he watched Harry get several dishes going, before beginning to work on the preparations for the different kinds of PokeFood that he would end up making, 17 type-based foods containing different mixes of Berries to cater to the general flavors a specific type enjoyed, such as sweet for Grass-types, spicy for Fire-types, and bitter for Poison-types.

30 minutes later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, some waiting to be called to have their Pokemon checked out, stood, watching as Harry prepared food for 58 people, the rest of the group from the Monster regions having shown up half an hour after the double period began, and 75 Pokemon, with some help from his Pokemon and Brock, while Professor Locust prepared drinks. Oliver finally decided to tease Katie "It looks like your gonna have to keep him, if the looks and smell of some of that food is to go by, huh Katie?" "Oh, did Katie finally decide to make a move after we left?" questioned Alicia, both statements flustering Katie, who shot back "Maybe I did, what are you gonna do about it?" Angelia smirked "Nothing, It's the girls from his year you have to worry about, and maybe even some of those girls helping out the Professors."

An hour later, the food was done and everyone was eating. Katie was dumbstruck "How are you this good at cooking, Harry?" "Practice." was Harry's short response. Ron was happily devouring anything he could get his hands on and was being mirrored by his Pokemon. Hermione, however, was confused "Harry, how come nobody knew you cooked?" Fred and George shared a mischievous grin "It's not that nobody knew,-" "-It's more along the lines of-" "-You, Ron, and Ginny were never awake when he did cook-" "Mind you, the only people awake then were Mum, Harry, and us, so it's not really a surprise."

**-With the Professors' group-**

"The foods good, Brock" stated Misty, one of the four that didn't see who was cooking because they had headed straight over to help with the health checks, the other three being Erika, Whitney, and Sabrina. Brock, who oddly enough had samples of the different kinds of PokeFood and was munching on them every so often, said "isn't my cooking, the kid wouldn't let me near the food till it was done, and his Eevee seemed to enjoy watching me get beaned in the face with the same pan repeatedly." "That's cause you ignored the signs Harry put up, matter of fact the signs are still there." stated Kain, who was pointing at a 'Caution: proceed at own risk' sign and a 'Warning: Pans may be thrown at you past this point' sign. "Well, at least he knows how to protect himself from possible repercussions." muttered Koga. "Really, Koga? That's the first thing you can think of?" questioned a dumb-founded Brock, while Ash, Brawly, Cynthia, Flannery, Kail, Karen, Misty, Morty, Oak, and Skyla laughed at Brock's misfortune.

"Well, ignoring Brock being used as target practice by one of our students, we need to take the majority of them out to learn how to battle and catch Pokemon, but they need PokeBalls." stated Juniper. Birch spoke up "Why not take them to the 'starter' Town on the Islands in the Rendo region? One or two of us can go with each group depending on the size and they get to catch another Pokemon that has their type, but we choose which group we go with through chance, like pulling a piece of paper with a type on it out of a hat, so that there is no arguing about who goes with what group." Kain had already pulled out a notebook and started making the choices, while Clay had set his hat in the middle of the table.

5 minutes later, Kain was looking at the list he made for the groups "So, Ash and Koga will be taking Seamus and Kevin to Mushi Island. Burgh and Juniper will be taking Dean and Stephen to Kodo Island. I'm taking Vincent to Mitsudo Island. Sabrina will take Angelina and Padma to Ame Island. Elesa will take Harry to Wasure Island. Karen and Jasmine will take Millicent, Pansy, and Justin to Kobushi Island. Cynthia will take Susan to Kibo Island. Erika will take Katie and Ron to Nokoribi Island. Kail and Elm will take Lee, Lisa, and Sue to Tsubasa Island. Skyla will take Alicia to Seiteki Island. Birch and Morty will take Gregory, Terry, and Leanne to Kyotsu Island. Clay will take Draco to Dokukiri Island. Whitney will take Oliver to Chozo Island. Brawly and Flannery will take Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati to Kokoro Island. Candice and Clair will take Blaise, Neville, and Hannah to Meikyu Island. Misty will take Daphne and Tracey to Hyoga Island. Brock and Oak will take Fred and George to Kyofu Island."

**:Time Skip - 1 week -Care of Elemental Creatures Classroom:**

All of the groups were standing inside the classroom,waiting for their turn to go to the Monster regions. "So, Professor Elesa Professor Erika, Professor Whitney, Professor Skyla, Professor Flannery and Professor Sabrina, what are your type specialties?" asked a curious Hermione. Elesa, Erika, Whitney, Skyla, and Flannery laughed lightly at her eager tone, while Sabrina answered her "I specialize in Psychic-types, Elesa is an Electric-type specialist, Erika focuses on Grass-types, Whitney is fond of Steel-types, Skyla loves Flying-types, and Flannery is as feisty as her Fire-types." Harry decided to ask a question "How long are we going to be on this trip or are we there to just catch a Pokemon then come back?" Elesa answered him "We'll be there for at least an hour, most likely a couple, so you should be able to catch at least two Pokemon, maybe three." "Are we going to go on more of these trips during class?" asked a curious Angelina. "Of course we're going to, how else will you get experience?" replied Skyla.

"Where exactly are we going, Professor?" asked Oliver as a tenth group walked through the portal created by the enchantment on the keys that were given to the professors. Whitney decided to reply "It's a different location for each group, but all of the places are in the Rendo region, but you and I are going to Chozo Island." As Misty, Daphne, and Tracey walked through their portal, Harry asked "What should we expect to run into once we get there?" Elesa's only response was "Low level Pokemon, usually around level 4 or 5, maybe lower."

**:Time Skip – 10 minutes – Wasure Island – Nagori Town – Route 3:**

Harry stood behind Dusk, Dawn, and Midnight as they faced off against an Eevee similar to Dusk, a black and silver Shinx with the yellow on its body and in its eyes being purple, and black and purple Vulpix with red eyes. "Well, I guess we'll be heading back sooner than I thought." muttered Elesa as she watched Harry order Dawn and Midnight to deal with the Eevee and Vulpix, while he and Dusk focused on the Shinx.

"Dusk, use Tail Whip to start off." called Harry as Dusk used the move by rushing past the Shinx and smacking it with it's tail to disorient it. The Shinx responded with an ill placed Leer due to Dusk having vacated the spot seconds before hand. "Dusk, Tackle followed by another Tackle and keep moving." called Harry calmly as he watched the all three of his Pokemon, Dawn and Midnight distracting their opponents, while Dusk wore the Shinx down by slamming into it while he ran circles around it. After the third Tackle landed, causing the Shinx to stumble badly, Harry threw a PokeBall at it, and watched as the Shinx tried futilely to break out, until finally it quit struggling.

Dawn had been using Scratch to gradually wear the Eevee down each time she circled close, and once Harry finished with the Shinx, the wild Eevee looked dead on it's feet, and was easily caught by the PokeBall he threw, and didn't put up any resistance. Midnight, rather than gradually wear the wild Vulpix down, had decided that the best course of action was to keep it pinned to a tree with his Water Gun. The third PokeBall also caught it's target, and restrained it with no resistance.

**End Notes:**

***=created by DarkLadyIreth**

**1=This idea was used in DarkLadyIreth's story _New Start, New Hope_ **

**I did get permission to use these Ideas, the Rendo region is something I came up with to allow me to make them in Type-specific trainers but give them whatever Pokemon I felt like.**

**Translations:(I got these from Google Translate so they might not be right, sorry if their not, and if you now the correct translation feel free to tell me)**

**-Mushi : Insect | Kodo : Hardness | Mitsudo : Density | Ame : Rain | Wasure : Forget | Kobushi : Fist | Kibo : Scale | Nokoribi : Embers | Tsubasa : Wing**

**-Seiteki : Static | Kyotsu : Common | Dokukiri : Poison Mist | Chozo : Statue | Kokoro : Mind | Meikyu : Labyrinth | Hyoga : Glacier | Kyofu : Fear | Nagori : Remnant**

**Trainer Info:**

**-Name: Harry Potter; Type affiliation: Dark; Team: Dawn-Absol(Type: Dark):Normal coloration:Lvl. 6, Dusk-Eevee(Type: Normal/Dark):primarily black fur with silver on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 5, and Midnight-Suiteki(Type: Water/Dark):primarily light purple with dark purple designs on its skin a black gem-like horn on it's forehead a dark purple streamer-like tail and a black mane:Lvl. 6, Eevee(Type: Normal/Dark):primarily black fur with silver on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 4, Shinx(Type Electric/Dark):black and silver with the yellow on its body and in its eyes being purple:Lvl. 3, Vulpix(Type Fire/Dark):primarily black with purple tails and feet and red eyes:Lvl. 4**

**-Name: Angelina Johnson; Type affiliation: Water; Team: Eevee(Type: Normal/Water):primarily dark blue fur with light blue on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 5, Magikarp(shiny, Type: Water):Shiny coloration:Lvl. 5, and Suiteki(Type: Water):primarily light blue with sea green designs on it's skin a dark blue gem-like horn on it's forehead a light blue streamer-like tail and a sea green mane:Lvl. 3**

**-Name: Alicia Spinnet; Type affiliation: Electric; Team: Eevee(Type: Normal/Electric):primarily golden yellow fur with dark yellow on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 5, Shinx(Type: Electric):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Hibana(Type: Electric):primarily yellow with black designs on it's skin a black mask and a short purple mane:Lvl. 4**

**-Name: Katie Bell; Type affiliation: Fire; Team: Vulpix(Type: Fire):primarily black with silver tail and eyes:Lvl. 5, Eevee(Type: Normal/Fire):primarily deep red fur with rust orange on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 5, and Oki(Type: Fire):primarily brick red with a strip of white on it's chest a red gold and silver mask and a short gray mane:Lvl. 4**

**-Name: Oliver Wood; Type affiliation: Steel; Team: Riolu(Type: Fighting/Steel):Lvl. 5, and Skarmory(Type: Steel/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Fred Weasley; Type affiliation: Ghost; Team: Gastly(Type: Ghost):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, Shuppet(Type: Ghost):Normal coloration:Lvl. 3, and Yamask(Type: Ghost):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: George Weasley; Type affiliation: Ghost; Team: Sableye(Type: Dark/Ghost):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Misdreavus(Type: Ghost):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Lee Jordan; Type affiliation: Flying; Team: Pidgey(Type: Normal/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Murkrow(Type: Dark/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Hermione Granger; Type affiliation: Psychic; Team: Abra:Lvl. 5(Type: Psychic):Normal coloration, and Meloetta(Aria form)[Type: Normal/Psychic]:Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Neville Longbottom; Type affiliation: Grass; Team: Budew(shiny, Type: Grass/Poison):Shiny coloration:Lvl. 3, Eevee(Type: Normal/Grass):primarily grass green fur with dark green on the tip of it's tail and 'collar':Lvl. 5, and Shaymin(Land form)[Type: Grass]:Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Ron Weasley; Type affiliation: Fire; Team: Litwick(Type: Ghost/Fire):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Magby(Type: Fire):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Parvati Patil; Type affiliation: Psychic; Team: Smoochum(Type: Ice/Psychic):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Solrock(Type: Rock/Psychic):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Dean Thomas; Type affiliation: Ground; Team: Phanphy(Type: Ground):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Gible(Type: Dragon/Ground):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Lavender Brown; Type affiliation: Psychic; Team: Lunatone(Type: Rock/Psychic):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Girafarig(Type: Normal/Psychic):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Seamus Finnigan; Type affiliation: Bug; Team: Caterpie(Type: Bug):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Paras(Type: Bug/Grass):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Susan Bones; Type affiliation: Dragon; Team: Axew(Type: Dragon):Normal coloration:Lvl. 3, Dratini(Type: Dragon):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Kuroshu(Type: Dragon/Electric):completely black:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Hannah Abbot; Type affiliation: Grass; Team: Cherubi(Type: Grass):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Sunkern(Type: Grass):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Justin Finch-Fletchley; Type affiliation: Fighting; Team: Tyrogue(Type: Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Mienfoo(Type: Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Leanne; Type affiliation: Normal; Team: Buneary(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Togepi(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Kevin Entwhistle; Type affiliation: Bug; Team: Ledyba(Type: Bug/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Pineco(Type: Bug):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Padma Patil; Type affiliation: Water; Team: Squirtle(Type: Water):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Lapras(Type: Water/Ice):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Sue Li; Type affiliation: Flying; Team: Doduo(Type: Normal/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Spearow(Type: Normal/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Lisa Turpin; Type affiliation: Flying; Team: Emolga(Type: Electric/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Hoppip(Type: Grass/Flying):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Terry Boot; Type affiliation: Normal; Team: Rattata(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Tauros(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Stephen Cornfoot; Type affiliation: Ground; Team: Cubone(Type: Ground):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Rhyhorn(Type: Ground/Rock):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Draco Malfoy; Type affiliation: Poison; Team: Ekans(Type: Poison):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Venipede(Type: Bug/Poison):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Gregory Goyle; Type affiliation: Normal; Team: Munchlax(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Teddiursa(Type: Normal):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Vincent Crabbe; Type affiliation: Rock; Team: Rogenrola(Type: Rock):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Omanyte(Type: Rock/Water):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Blaise Zabini; Type affiliation: Grass; Team: Cacnea(Type: Grass):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Tangela(Type: Grass):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Daphne Greengrass; Type affiliation: Ice; Team: Eevee(Type: Normal/Ice):primarily white fur with a light blue on the tip of it's tail and the 'collar':Lvl. 5, Sneasel(Type: Dark/Ice):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Latis(Type: Dragon/Psychic/Ice): primarily light blue with a white sub coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Tracey Davis; Type affiliation: Ice; Team: Eevee(Type: Normal/Ice):primarily white fur with a light blue on the tip of it's tail and the 'collar':Lvl. 5, Seel(Type: Water/Ice):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Latis(Type: Dragon/Psychic/Ice):primarily white with a light blue sub coloration:Lvl. 3**

**-Name: Millicent Bulstrode; Type affiliation: Fighting; Team: Makuhita(Type: Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Tyrogue(Type: Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**-Name: Pansy Parkinson; Type affiliation: Fighting; Team: Tyrogue(Type: Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5, and Scraggy(Type: Dark/Fighting):Normal coloration:Lvl. 5**

**Any guesses on who will get what Eeveelution? Leave them in a review or PM me**


End file.
